


this must be what sweet addiction is

by haru_the_h2hoe



Series: love4eva [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intersex, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One-Sided Attraction, Vaginal Fingering, hints of kirishima ikuya/kirishima natsuya, hiyori is a hypocrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_the_h2hoe/pseuds/haru_the_h2hoe
Summary: Hiyori hadn't realised Ikuya was an omega when he met him. Moving back to Japan, he is rooming with the omega he had gradually developed feelings for over the years. Natsuya makes the worst (and best) decisions.





	this must be what sweet addiction is

**Author's Note:**

> to clarify, omega males in this verse are born with both a dick and a cunt. there are slight nuances about the omegaverse in this fic that isn't really explained, but i think i'll to post an ikuyacentric fic in the same verse later that would clear things up.  
> also, this is my first time actually posting porn wow wow

When Hiyori meet Ikuya in America, he had assumed he was a beta. He was always reserved, not quite shy, but a far cry from his energised, social butterfly brother. Ikuya’s actions avoided confrontation, his unassuming demeanour lended itself to pleasant conversation, friendly exchanges between them. Despite the gentleness that surrounded him outside of the pool, in the water, he was as competitive and as strong as anyone. Heck, he was one of the best in Hiyori’s year and quickly catching up to their upperclassmen. The omegas Hiyori knew from outside the club were weak, timid creatures, lacking any meaningful ambition and preoccupied with relationships at their young age. 

So it came as a tremendous surprise to him when Natsuya arrived at practice late, Ikuya still absent, and explained to the coach in his broken English that Ikuya had gone into heat. 

Hiyori had always liked Ikuya, his first and only friend, someone he could to talk to without having to rely on awkward hand gestures and terribly long pauses. He respected him for his swimming prowess and constant dedication. But he didn’t see him in that way, he had thought. Picturing Ikuya as an omega was hard enough as it was.

Later that week, he overheard a group of upperclassmen talking about Ikuya in the changing room. They remarked about how pretty he was, his long eyelashes, his delicate wrists, all the things that Hiyori noticed as well, but didn’t given much consideration anymore. Their hunger was palpable, a heavy alpha scent filling the air. His heat was ending soon, and they couldn't wait to welcome him back. Omegas were still sensitive for a few days after, one said, lust gleaming from his blown out eyes. Hiyori almost wished Natsuya heard, smiling at the thought of him sucker punching these sick bastards square in the jaw. They began howling, animalistic laughter, as they shoved one of their group, pointing at the prominent bulge in his jammers. Fucking gross. 

Ikuya returned the following Monday, accompanied by the scent of roasted pistachios. Most omegas smelled sweet, in a very in your face, saccharine way - with Ikuya, a mild sweetness, creamy like full fat milk, lingered only as an aftertaste, like a promise to never forget. The upperclassmen weren’t impressed, they talked - fantasised - that he would smell like strawberries, honey, or icing sugar, they expected him to blush or at least react when they brushed past him, they wanted him to squirm when they huddled around him. Hiyori could only smirk when Ikuya raced past their lust addled brains, breaking their freestyle times like it was nothing. By the time practise had ended, the smell of pistachio left Ikuya’s skin, masked by scent blockers in the pool water and replaced by chlorine. Ikuya’s omega status fell into the backs of everyone’s minds, his heats didn’t cause any intrigue. He did still get hit on by random alphas and betas outside the swim club, though thankfully not too often.

Hiyori would have liked to have said he had also forgotten, but that would be a big fat lie. If anything, he had become obsessed, lounging on Ikuya’s bed as much as he could when he visited the Kirishima brothers. Ikuya often eyed him when he ordered something pistachio flavoured (usually an ice cream or milkshake he couldn’t have because of his regimented diet). An offering of a sip or bite was enough to pacify him - Ikuya was totally what he wished he could eat, scentwise at least - but Hiyori felt that Ikuya might be aware of his new pistachio addiction, and that he was the root cause of it.

So rooming together in Japan was actually a really bad idea, but thankfully not his bad idea. Natsuya trusted him with his little brother, especially after the whole drowning incident. Hiyori had thought that was pretty careless of him, why would anyone let an alpha room with their omega sibling (even if Ikuya’s heats were basically nonexistent at this point - either courtesy of his intense daily training, or heat suppressants). He theorised that, like everyone else, Natsuya must have forgotten Ikuya was an omega in the first place. Siblings tended to not notice each other’s scents, unless particularly potent, which Ikuya’s almost never was. This was all a pretty hallow excuse, Hiyori knew that, but it was better than him believing the Natsuya actually trusted Hiyori to look after, to protect Ikuya, while constantly being in such close proximity to him, literally sleeping in the same room. It was incredibly flattering to say the least, but it was praise that he couldn’t accept, because it meant he might have a chance. 

They were at the campus a couple of days before classes officially started, having arrived in Japan a week earlier and then going their separate ways to visit family and the like. Only a few of the boarders in their dorm had moved in already, most of them seemed to have decided to settle in with their luggage a day before class instead. Unsurprisingly Ikuya wasn’t the only omega in the dorm, there was also a dancer and baseball player rooming together - both omega, and close friends from the look of it. He expected someone to question why he and Ikuya were rooming together, they weren’t bonded or related. No questions came and later that year, Hiyori realised the setup was fairly common in a sports school, given how most omegas didn’t have their heats anyway. 

Settling in made Ikuya strangely antsy, Hiyori doubted it was because he missed home or even his place in America. He probably did miss Natsuya though, they were always so enviously close. There were times in America when Ikuya smelled more like Natsuya than himself, covered in his brother’s jumpers and hoodies, more than few sizes too big on his petite body. Hiyori suspected Ikuya nested with them, Natsuya complained more about the cold in winter whenever Ikuya had his heats. He wondered what Ikuya would do now, Natsuya’s warm cinnamon scent was gradually fading from the hoodies hastily stuffed in his suitcase. 

Right now he cycled between putting on one of his brother’s sweaters - now not completely drowning his shoulders - and taking them off fifteen minutes later, saying he’s too hot. Spring was still in its cooler phase, it wasn’t exactly sweater weather, but all the windows were open and there was a nice breeze coming in. 

“I’m heading to the kitchen, do you want a drink or something?” Hiyori suggested. There were beads of sweat on Ikuya’s forehead, the sweater was still on, and at this point he didn’t seem particularly bothered to remove it. 

“If there’s anything cool to drink in the fridge.” Hiyori nodded, and headed out of their dorm room. He made sure to shut the door behind him. 

He returned with a pitcher of iced tea in one hand and two glasses in the other. Juggling the glasses and pitcher, he twisted the door knob open, only to find the windows had been firmly shut, the curtains drawn, and Ikuya huddled in the corner of his bed, wearing one of his brother’s hoodies on top of the sweater and swaddling his body in the duvet. 

“I guess you don’t want the iced tea?” 

“Sorry,” was the muffled response from Ikuya’s corner. “Hey, Hiyori, I’m sorry, can I kick you out for week?”

“Weren’t you on suppressants?” 

“I didn’t need them at all last year, so I stopped. I haven’t got to swim much this winter, with the move and everything, that’s probably why they’re back.”

Hiyori hummed in response. “Well next door’s still empty, and you don’t have to apologise. I’ll bring you food and water every now and again.”

“Also…” Ikuya began before trailing off, “Can I borrow your stuff?” His eyes were downcast, cheeks tinted a soft pink, Hiyori forgot how to speak for a second.

“Of cour- I mean, that’s fine,” he coughed out.

“Thanks,” Ikuya was smiling at him, his cheeks were still pink, they looked so soft. “I’ll wash everything after,” he added, too casually, and then, realising, looked away. 

It would be too weird to insist he’d wash them instead, wouldn’t it? He should probably leave, Ikuya needs his privacy now. 

He forced out a laugh, “I mean if you’re fine with that, sure. I’ll be going now.”

In next door’s room, Hiyori laid on the bed, panting. He had to remind himself repeatedly that nothing actually happened between them, nothing honestly, but also everything. This changes everything, he had more than just a chance now, surely? Ikuya, sweet, adorable, sexy Ikuya, moaning with his nose buried in Hiyori’s jacket, rubbing his sweat and slick over his jeans, whining the three syllables of his name like a prayer. That was everything right? That’s what he’s wanted for so long. His jeans were too tight now, the throbbing of his heat or his dick wouldn’t stop. 

Ikuya, he imagined, was fingering himself. He undid his zipper. He must be so wet, his slender little digits must slip in and out so easily. Hiyori pulled his dick out of his boxers, spreading the precum that had gathered on the tip down the length. Fingers alone wouldn’t be enough, there’s only so far Ikuya could open himself up, and when he does, the emptiness would more frustration that comfort. The poor little thing, rubbing his sweet little cock on the bed, stifling soft whimpers, crying silently as he comes for the first time. He moaned hard, now fully erect, dick hard in his grip. 

Next comes the agony, the little darling writhing over pillow. Hiyori knew Ikuya didn’t own any toys, hell he was so unprepared for this whole heat. Nothing will be able to satiate his uncontrollable lust, no amount of friction will be able to fill his dripping cunt. He almost came at the thought of it, tightening his fingers at the base to stop it. Hiyori remembered how Ikuya blushed earlier, that shade of pink but deeper, inflamed and plump from the vigorous rubbing, and so very wet. 

It was too much. Hiyori needed to have it, needed to be inside Ikuya’s walls, needed to stretch them wide open. He wanted Ikuya’s face buried in the crook of his neck, cheeks damp with tears, soft hiccuping moans each time Hiyori thrusted into him. His pretty little omega begging for his cum, while bouncing on his cock. A ravaged little thing, already stained with his own cum and sprodiac blotchy marks all over his chest, leading up to the neat little bite, bleeding on his neck. 

Hiyori shuddered, practically growling Ikuya’s name, and came.

He knew he should get off the bed, clean up and move on with his day like nothing happened. He also knew that it wouldn’t take much more to get him hard again, he could jerk off to Ikuya moaning his name all day. And fuck, it was tempting, so tempting, just picturing him, desperate and hot. But it was coming up to dinnertime, and he did promise Ikuya food. Hiyori reluctantly dragged himself off the bed, and headed to the kitchen, although not without standing in front of their shared dorm room for a few seconds, trying to overhear a moan or the shuffling of sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> criticisms please! especially on the porn ahhh  
> i have a twitter (@4ku_n0_h4n4) now !! please talk to me about free! and how precious hiyori is


End file.
